


Canary's Arsenal

by Shiny9Tails



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canary sounds like an SCP, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Narrator has a sense of humor, Playlist, Quirk Analysis (My Hero Academia), Referenced Characters, SCP researcher-like Narrator, Song List, mostly just mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny9Tails/pseuds/Shiny9Tails
Summary: A list of songs and how Cloud_Nine_and_Three_Quarters’s Canary's Quirk would manifest them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloud_nine_and_three_quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_nine_and_three_quarters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Canary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334392) by [cloud_nine_and_three_quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_nine_and_three_quarters/pseuds/cloud_nine_and_three_quarters). 



> So I’ve had this in the pressure cooker that is my brain for a while. Cloud_Nine_and_Three_Quarters’s Canary has had me inspired for a long while and now every time I hear a song I think of how Canary Izuku’s quirk would manifest. I couldn’t think of a story to incorporate them so I made a list instead. I’d put them in order of usefulness or destructiveness, but I personally think any quirk can be useful and destructiveness isn’t a good way to measure quirks. Instead, I’m listing them by Musicians and Albums, that way it’s also easier for everyone to find and listen to. I’m open to any music suggestions and I plan on this being more than 1 chapter. That being said though, I’m keeping this as always completed since there are always more songs to add (and so I won’t feel guilty if I drop this fic for a while)
> 
> I wanna say thank you Cloud so much for your lovely fic. It was a roller-coaster ride of emotions and is one of my absolute favorites. I had to stop myself from reading it all over again while looking for the exact description on Izuku’s quirk lol. Please keep up the good work =3
> 
> I understand that Izuku’s quirk only works if he likes the song and it is connected to his relationship with said song. My ideas are assuming that all the requirements are met for Izuku’s quirk.
> 
> I’m also refusing to do any overtly sexual songs. 1. Because I just can’t see Canary getting “that” comfortable with singing them in almost any setting. And 2. I refuse to lewd a minor.

**Panic At The Disco**

  * A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out
    * The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage
      * Basic Attention Attraction Song. Foes have a hard time keeping their eyes off of Canary as he sings this. Best to use when teammates have some way to cancel out his song.
    * London Beckoned Songs about Money written by Machines
      * Mood Changing Smoke pours from Canary's mouth with every word. Anyone who breathes in the smoke becomes either increasingly apathetic or extremely excited and happy. It is unknown which someone will get as people affected by one will sometimes get the other.
    * Nails for Breakfast, Tack for Snacks
      * Mild Healing but the person becomes increasingly drunk with every injury healed. Someone with only a papercut will only feel a little warmer while someone with a few broken bones will become incoherent. It is inadvised to heal someone with a life-threatening injury as they may still die from alcohol poisoning. People without injuries are unaffected.
  * Vices & Virtues
    * Turn Off the Lights
      * All the lights in an AOE around Canary turn off or snuff out. Electrical lights won’t turn on and flames will refuse to ignite. Useless outside in daylight. Canary will also hover about a foot off the ground, but will still be able to move normally.
  * Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!
    * This is Gospel
      * While singing Canary is untouchable and unrestrainable. A barely visible barrier coats his skin and lashes out at restraints. The barrier seems to pulse with Canary’s heartbeat. Any attack bounces off of the barrier.



**Fall Out Boy**

  * Mania
    * Champion
      * Morale Boost and Heavy Strength Boost. The more desperate the situation, the stronger he gets.
    * Church
      * Foes in listening range are forced to kneel. They can still move and such but are all forced into a crouch. Allies within listening range receive halos that emit a faint light and accelerate healing.



**My Chemical Romance**

  * The Black Parade
    * Famous Last Words
      * Heavy Morale Boost. Canary and his allies within hearing range will be unable to die. If his allies sing-along, the range grows to include those that can hear those allies. It is noted that Canary and his allies still receive debilitating and killing blows but will simply get back up until the song ends.



**Egypt Central**

  * White Rabbit
    * White Rabbit
      * Heavy Hallucinogenic effect. Everyone in hearing range is sucked into a bizarre and twisted version of Wonderland from Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. Touching the “White Rabbit” dispels the effect until the next time the song is sung. Victims of this effect appear to stand idly even though they claim they chased after the “White Rabbit”. Canary has shown some basic control over Victim's bodies. He is able to mentally order them around but the strain of singing and conducting is a heavy burden on his brain and shouldn’t be attempted unless it is an emergency.



**Glass Animals**

  * How to be a Human Being
    * The Other Side of Paradise
      * Canary is able to “see” truths and lies. Truth appears like thunder clouds and Lies are pink feathery clouds. He was confused the first time this happened. The clouds are the traditional white before the sentence is finished and seem to seep out of the side of the speaker's mouth. 



**Twenty One Pilots**

  * Heathens
    * Heathens
      * Mild Hallucinogenic effect. Foes see Canary and his friends as some form of monster, notably based on Canary's knowledge of them. For example, Tokoyami is depicted as a Shadow monster with avian features but Uraraka is some kind of demented Kirby. Friends of Canary are not affected by the song. Neutrals are also unaffected.



**Jeff Williams**

  * RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack
    * Red Like Roses 1 & 2
      * Because Part 1 is very short it needs to be sung with Part 2 in order to activate. Because this song is a theme song, Canary gains Ruby’s powers for the duration of the song. Namely, super speed and flight, since he is not caught up on the series currently ;3 This might change if he gets caught up on the series (Season 8)
  * RWBY: Volume 2 Soundtrack
    * Caffeine
      * Major Speed Boost. Unfortunately, this speed boost comes with a large risk. If Canary stops moving at any point while singing, his body will start showing symptoms of a caffeine overdose. If he still keeps singing while standing still he is at high risk of dying from a caffeine overdose. It is noted that after the effects of the song have worn off, Canary will still act like he has had a couple of cups of coffee (depending on how long he sang) and will be unable to sleep for a few hours.
  * RWBY: Volume 4 Soundtrack
    * Lusus Naturae
      * Canary is able to control any living thing that someone he knows greatly fears. This has mostly manifested as control over the local insect population, though it has also manifested as control over snakes and arthropods as well. It is hypothesized that he’d be able to control Nomou or possibly Nedzu but neither has been attempted. It has also been noted that Canary puts off a kind of fearsome aura, but it’s possible it is just because of the lyrics and presentation of the song itself.
  * RWBY: Volume 6 Soundtrack
    * Nevermore
      * Canary gains black wings and increased strength. If he is facing someone who has wronged him in the past, his strength is amplified further and is near impossible to follow with the naked eye. (I totally didn’t see a big fight between Canary and Bakugou, nope)



**POWERWOLF**

  * The Sacrament of Sin
    * Incense & Iron
      * Heavy Power Boost to Canary and his friends. It also provides a heavy morale boost. It is noted that the air gains a smell and taste of unknown incense and iron. 



**JT Machinima**

  * O.P.
    * Hungry for Another One
      * No matter how full the listener is, they will become ravenous and search for food. They will be unable to fill their stomach until the song is over. Their hunger returns to normal when the song is over.



**The Unlikely Candidates**

  * Novacaine
    * Novacaine
      * Everything in hearing range (minus Canary) is placed in a 3 second time loop. They are only released from the loop once the song ends or if Canary physically touches them.



**Lindsey Stirling**

  * Brave Enough
    * Brave Enough
      * Everyone in hearing range that is currently unable to express their feelings is suddenly able to express themselves in a coherent manner. Whether they decide to do so is still up to the person but they do find it infinitely easier to do so while Canary sings.



**Arrows To Athens**

  * Exile
    * Black Sky
      * Green Fire creation and Pyrokinesis. It seems to burn brighter but not necessarily hotter than an ordinary flame.



**Sleeping Wolf**

  * The Fire
    * Star Fire
      * Canary glows and sparks with a rainbow sheen. Able to produce and control miniature Supernova blasts.



**Steffan Argus**

  * Lost at Sea
    * Ship in a Bottle
      * Canary makes an AOE of quicksand around him. The person in the quicksand will start to sink faster and faster the more they think about their situation. The only way to walk across the top of the quicksand is to fully trust Canary and walk across without a thought.



**Alestorm**

  * Sunset on the Golden Age
    * Hangover
      * Anyone listening becomes increasingly hungover. No one becomes inebriated, just hungover. It sucks.



**Unlike Pluto**

  * Monstercat Uncaged, Vol. 1
    * Everything Black
      * Everywhere in an AOE around Canary becomes pitch black. All light is snuffed out and electrical lights fail to turn on. It’s a warm but uneasy kind of dark and almost pulses to Canary’s heartbeat.



**Ghost and Pals**

  * Honey I’m Home
    * Honey I’m Home
      * Canary manifests people’s regrets and “Sins”. They appear as various insects hovering or resting on the listeners. It is noted that regrets tend to manifest as moths and deaths caused by the listener (on purpose or not) manifest as spiders. Killing the insects does not alleviate the guilt/regret they feel. The insects do not appear to diminish no matter how many are killed.
  * Appetite of A People Pleaser
    * Appetite of a People Pleaser
      * While Canary sings he gets a “taste” of whoever he is looking at, getting a general sense of their personality. It translates to certain tastes on his tongue. For example, Aizawa “tastes” like a deep coffee with a splash of heavy cream and 3 spoons of sugar.



**P!nk**

  * Can’t Take me Home
    * Split Personality
      * Canary is deemed invisible and deafened while singing this song. It is true invisibility and not going unnoticed. Recordings of Canary do not record his presence or sound. During the song, Canary will find it hard to focus due to a splitting sensation in his brain. It is described as if his “brain was splitting into two down the middle”



**Kikuo**

  * First Act
    * Hikari Yo
      * Listeners are awoken from sleep but all wake up gasping and frightened. When asked, all describe a nightmare where they were chased and subsequently gored by a deer monster.
  * Kikuo Miku 3
    * Love Me Love Me Love Me
      * Listeners of Canary’s song gain a black choker that tightens as the song continues. It is noted that listeners that love Canary do not gain a choker. This can be any kind of love, from platonic to romantic. 



**Mystery Skulls**

  * Forever
    * The Future
      * Canary is able to see the future but depending on when it’s being used changes how far ahead he sees. If he is not fully concentrating on the song (such as in a fight) he can only see a few seconds in the future but otherwise, he can see at most a week into the future. Of course, since he’s seen it he can change the future by changing up things he says or does. He can only see his own future and only through his own eyes.



**S3RL**

  * Pretty Rave Girl - Original Mix
    * Pretty Rave Girl
      * Multiple colored lights appear and spin around the room. They flash and spin like any lights you would find at a rave.
  * Press Play Walk Away
    * Press Play Walk Away
      * Every electronic within 100 yards will start flashing colors from their screens in time with the music. They will also start producing noises mimicking the original tune. When the song ends all the electronics will turn themselves off until recharged. If the electronic cannot flash colors it will still try to make the sounds and vice versa. It is also noted that plugged in electronics will still shut off and need to be rebooted.



**Siames**

  * Bounce into The Music
    * The Wolf
      * Canary is able to track anyone he is looking for while singing. Glowing red wolf tracks lead toward whoever he is trying to find. If the person has any kind of addiction, black wolves with red eyes will appear and attempt to hold down the person Canary is tracking, thus making it easier for him to catch up and catch the person he’s tracking. Depending on how Canary feels about the person, the wolves will either be rather gentle or extremely hostile.
    * Mr. Fear
      * Identical to Shinsou’s Quirk, but instead of having someone answer him they just have to hear his song. Since he cannot speak orders while singing, he has to give orders mentally. Listeners are fully awake and aware while controlled but are unable to move their bodies. Pain to the listener does not break them from the control, but the song ending does.



**Ruelle**

  * I Will Carry You
    * I Will Carry You
      * Minor Strength Boost but Major Calming Aura. Anyone having trouble breathing whether it’s asthma or a crushed lung suddenly finds it a lot easier to breathe. Any listener panicking will find themselves calming down as Canary’s song continues.



**Araki**

  * The Sky’s the Limit
    * Again
      * Canary is able to create and control spinning rings of fire. Canary’s skin also ignites and stays on fire for the entirety of the song. He does not appear to burn during the song but does end up covered in soot by the end.



**Get Scared**

  * Best Kind Of Mess
    * Sarcasm
      * The listener of Canary’s song is wracked with incredible intestinal pain and coughs up smog. Medical records show that the listener receives microabrasions all throughout their large and small intestines. It’s possible that if Canary sings the entire song to a singular person, that person would die from intestinal rupture if not smog inhalation. 



**Kristin Chenoweth & Idina Menzel**

  * Defying Gravity
    * Defying Gravity (From “Wicked”)
      * Canary and whoever sings with him gain the power of flight. It manifests as a flying broomstick that links with the singers, not allowing them to fall and changing direction when needed.



**Michael Buble**

  * Feeling Good
    * Feeling Good
      * General Happiness song. Everyone within hearing range gains a boost to their mood. Minor healing as well. Just enough to ease general aches and pains.



**Anna Kendrick**

  * Trolls Soundtrack
    * Get Back Up Again
      * Morale Boost. Canary is unable to receive debilitating wounds while singing. He also receives an energy boost every time he stands back up from being knocked down.



**Bishop Briggs**

  * Church of Scars
    * River
      * Water Generation and Control. Unlike most songs where the power is controlled using hands or mind, River is tied to the body. Basically Canary must move in order to direct the water.



**Pinocchio P**

  * Rotten Heresy and Chocolate
    * Rotten Heresy and Chocolate
      * Everyone within hearing range is able to hear what each other is thinking and able to delve into each other's minds. This is a two-way street and the more you delve into someone else’s mind the easier they can delve into yours. The listeners can put up defenses to protect their minds but they cannot delve and protect at the same time.



**Bring Me The Horizon**

  * That’s The Spirit
    * Throne
      * A tilted gold crown will materialize around Canary’s head as he sings. Every hit Canary receives will inflict twice as much pain on the one who hurt him. The power is quadrupled if the person has hurt Canary in the past (mentally or physically)



**Kairiki Bear**

  * Hitosama Allergy
    * Hitosama Allergy (People Allergy)
      * Whoever Canary directs the song to, begins to go into anaphylaxis. If left untreated or if the song continues while the person is being treated, they can go into anaphylactic shock. This song cannot be directed at multiple people, but Canary can stop singing at one person and continue the song while directing it at someone else. This does not require a pause in the song but does require the person to be seen.



**The Tragic Tantrum**

  * Mirror, Mirror
    * The Silent
      * The listener becomes hyper-aware of the shadows wherever they are. These shadows twist and shape unnaturally into various monstrous beings. Canary can control these beings, but uncontrolled they will attack the closest person to them including Canary.



**Burn the Ballroom**

  * Melodies for the Outsiders
    * Whisper
      * The Listener finds themselves drained of the strongest emotion they are feeling at the moment except for love. Canary feels this emotion instead, at the intensity the other person was feeling. Canary also gets flashes as to why they are feeling that way. 



**Katy Perry**

  * Prism
    * Roar
      * Present Mic’s quirk.



**Cami-Cat**

  * Maw of the King
    * Maw of the King
      * Control of Water and Electricity generation. Notably, Canary is unable to create water with this song and must use any available water around him.



**YM**

  * Juumensou
    * Juumensou (10 Faced)
      * Canary makes up to 9 copies of himself (10 including himself). Each copy has its own personality and has all his memories. They can communicate telepathically together and can extend the song by starting the song again when one ends it. While some of the personalities are abrasive, they all genuinely want to help Canary. Canary can choose which ones to summon if he doesn’t need all 9 of them.



**Sub Urban**

  * Cradles
    * Cradles
      * Everyone listening except Canary is forced inside their own head. They fall unconscious and are trapped inside their own mind for the duration of the song. Unfortunately, listeners who have wanted to escape reality tend to fall into comas and are unable to wake up on their own. Others wake up as soon as the song ends or after getting 8 hours of sleep.



**Royal Deluxe**

  * Savages
    * Bad
      * Canary gains an aura of fear. Everyone who hears the song believes Canary is a villain for as long as he sings.



**AJR**

  * The Click
    * Drama
      * Listeners of this song find their senses overwhelmed, with hearing being the most debilitating. Any video taken of Canary while he sings this corrupts as it records. The same is true for audio recordings.
  * Neotheater
    * Karma
      * Canary can see everyone’s mental status. When Canary focuses on someone, a status window appears listing their general mental status at the top with a score. Below that lists “Buffs'' and “Debuffs” with a + or - score next to them respectively. The highest numbered scores are at the top and are sorted into descending order. Debuffs consist of things that negatively affect their wellbeing from suicidal thoughts to missing breakfast. Buff consists of the opposite from a nice compliment to winning the lottery. It is noted that these numbers shift constantly with mental illnesses shifting the most drastically. It is theorized that when one’s score gets down to near zero, the person is highly likely to snap and do something drastic whether it’s commit a crime or suicide. Canary cannot see his own mental status.



**Ellise**

  * Can You Keep a Secret?
    * Nightmares
      * Canary can’t help but cry as he sings this song. The Listener falls asleep while listening but has nightmares.



**Or3o**

  * All Eyes On Me 
    * All Eyes On Me
      * No one can keep their eyes off of Canary as he sings. A spotlight focuses on Canary with no visible source. He also gains goopy black wings, a halo, and white devil horns. He can fly with the wings but only up to 10 feet off the ground.



**Kira**

  * The Introduction
    * Monster
      * Canary shapeshifts into how people around him view him. Generally, people twist him into their version of his Canary persona, but there have been incidents where he gains sharp teeth and bat wings because of people that hate him. People who believe he would never hurt a fly give him a halo and white wings along with enlarging his eyes to an almost comical degree. It is noted that despite how he shifts, he does not change mentally and keeps a strong hold on his personality.



**Hedley**

  * Hello
    * Lose Control
      * Listeners can’t help but dance. Everyone loses control of their body and starts dancing. They are still aware of themselves, but unable to control their body. They tend to dance in a way they feel most comfortable.



**WAR*HALL**

  * Bring That Fire
    * Ready or Not
      * Major Speed Boost. Can keep up with Tenya Iida while singing this song.



**Pegboard Nerds**

  * Ascension
    * Hero
      * Everyone that is deemed a Hero in Canary’s eyes in listening distance gives Canary a buff depending on their personal strengths. For example, All Might would give strength and durability buff. The heroes do not need to be alive but Izuku does need to be able to recognize them so he needs to know they are within hearing distance.



**Little Boots**

  * Hands
    * Remedy
      * Healing power with the bonus of curing most poisons. The person must be within seeing range.



**Grandson**

  * Death of an Optimist
    * Riptide
      * Water generation and semi-control. The control of water is tied closely to Canary’s emotional state. The more turbulent his emotions, the more turbulent the water.



**Billie Eilish**

  * Don’t Smile at Me
    * Copycat
      * Monoma’s quirk but with the added benefit that the copied person is unable to use their quirk while Canary sings. The time limit is as long as Canary sings rather than Monoma’s 5-minute limit.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized since making this list that I have a lot of "Villain" songs in my personal playlist lol.
> 
> While Villain Canary would be a sight to see, I, unfortunately, don't have the time/energy/inspiration to start another loooong fic. If anyone does make a Villain Canary fic though, link me because I will read the shit out of it! =D
> 
> Edit: I've decided to properly sort these all into chapters with the Artists being in Alphabetical Order. That way it's easier for anyone to find their favorite Artist/Song. This chapter will remain as a kind of idea-dump that will get updated periodically. The chapters will have all the ones I've already covered, just in proper order.


	2. A - Artists

**AJR**

  * The Click
    * Drama
      * Listeners of this song find their senses overwhelmed, with hearing being the most debilitating. Any video taken of Canary while he sings this corrupts as it records. The same is true for audio recordings.
  * Neotheater
    * Karma
      * Canary can see everyone’s mental status. When Canary focuses on someone, a status window appears listing their general mental status at the top with a score. Below that lists “Buffs'' and “Debuffs” with a + or - score next to them respectively. The highest numbered scores are at the top and are sorted into descending order. Debuffs consist of things that negatively affect their wellbeing from suicidal thoughts to missing breakfast. Buff consists of the opposite from a nice compliment to winning the lottery. It is noted that these numbers shift constantly with mental illnesses shifting the most drastically. It is theorized that when one’s score gets down to near zero, the person is highly likely to snap and do something drastic whether it’s to commit a crime or suicide. Canary cannot see his own mental status.



**Alestorm**

  * Sunset on the Golden Age
    * Hangover
      * Anyone listening becomes increasingly hungover. No one becomes inebriated, just hungover. It sucks.



**Anna Kendrick**

  * Trolls Soundtrack
    * Get Back Up Again
      * Morale Boost. Canary is unable to receive debilitating wounds while singing. He also receives an energy boost every time he stands back up from being knocked down.



**Araki**

  * The Sky’s the Limit
    * Again
      * Canary is able to create and control spinning rings of fire. Canary’s skin also ignites and stays on fire for the entirety of the song. He does not appear to burn during the song but does end up covered in soot by the end.



**Arrows To Athens**

  * Exile
    * Black Sky
      * Green Fire creation and Pyrokinesis. It seems to burn brighter but not necessarily hotter than an ordinary flame.




	3. B - Artists

**Billie Eilish**

  * Don’t Smile at Me
    * Copycat
      * Monoma’s quirk but with the added benefit that the copied person is unable to use their quirk while Canary sings. The time limit is as long as Canary sings rather than Monoma’s 5-minute limit.



**Bishop Briggs**

  * Church of Scars
    * River
      * Water Generation and Control. Unlike most songs where the power is controlled using hands or mind, River is tied to the body. Basically Canary must move in order to direct the water.



**Bring Me The Horizon**

  * That’s The Spirit
    * Throne
      * A tilted gold crown will materialize around Canary’s head as he sings. Every hit Canary receives will inflict twice as much pain on the one who hurt him. The power is quadrupled if the person has hurt Canary in the past (mentally or physically)



**Burn the Ballroom**

  * Melodies for the Outsiders
    * Whisper
      * The Listener finds themselves drained of the strongest emotion they are feeling at the moment except for love. Canary feels this emotion instead, at the intensity the other person was feeling. Canary also gets flashes as to why they are feeling that way.




	4. C - Artists

**Cami-Cat**

  * Maw of the King
    * Maw of the King
      * Control of Water and Electricity generation. Notably, Canary is unable to create water with this song and must use any available water around him.




	5. E - Artists

**Egypt Central**

  * White Rabbit
    * White Rabbit
      * Heavy Hallucinogenic effect. Everyone in hearing range is sucked into a bizarre and twisted version of Wonderland from Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. Touching the “White Rabbit” dispels the effect until the next time the song is sung. Victims of this effect appear to stand idly even though they claim they chased after the “White Rabbit”. Canary has shown some basic control over Victims' bodies. He is able to mentally order them around but the strain of singing and conducting is a heavy burden on his brain and shouldn’t be attempted unless it is an emergency.



**Ellise**

  * Can You Keep a Secret?
    * Nightmares
      * Canary can’t help but cry as he sings this song. The Listener falls asleep while listening but has nightmares.




	6. F - Artists

**Fall Out Boy**

  * Mania
    * Champion
      * Morale Boost and Heavy Strength Boost. The more desperate the situation, the stronger he gets.
    * Church
      * Foes in listening range are forced to kneel. They can still move and such but are all forced into a crouch. Allies within listening range receive halos that emit a faint light and accelerate healing.




	7. G - Artists

**Get Scared**

  * Best Kind Of Mess
    * Sarcasm
      * The listener of Canary’s song is wracked with incredible intestinal pain and coughs up smog. Medical records show that the listener receives microabrasions all throughout their large and small intestines. It’s possible that if Canary sings the entire song to a singular person, that person would die from intestinal rupture if not smog inhalation. 



**Ghost and Pals**

  * Honey I’m Home
    * Honey I’m Home
      * Canary manifests people’s regrets and “Sins”. They appear as various insects hovering or resting on the listeners. It is noted that regrets tend to manifest as moths and deaths caused by the listener (on purpose or not) manifest as spiders. Killing the insects does not alleviate the guilt/regret they feel. The insects do not appear to diminish no matter how many are killed.
  * Appetite of A People Pleaser
    * Appetite of a People Pleaser
      * While Canary sings he gets a “taste” of whoever he is looking at, getting a general sense of their personality. It translates to certain tastes on his tongue. For example, Aizawa “tastes” like a deep coffee with a splash of heavy cream and 3 spoons of sugar.



**Glass Animals**

  * How to be a Human Being
    * The Other Side of Paradise
      * Canary is able to “see” truths and lies. Truth appears like thunder clouds and Lies are pink feathery clouds. He was confused the first time this happened. The clouds are the traditional white before the sentence is finished and seem to seep out of the side of the speaker's mouth. 



**Grandson**

  * Death of an Optimist
    * Riptide
      * Water generation and semi-control. The control of water is tied closely to Canary’s emotional state. The more turbulent his emotions, the more turbulent the water.




	8. H - Artists

**Hedley**

  * Hello
    * Lose Control
      * Listeners can’t help but dance. Everyone loses control of their body and starts dancing. They are still aware of themselves, but unable to control their body. They tend to dance in a way they feel most comfortable.




	9. J - Artists

**Jeff Williams**

  * RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack
    * Red Like Roses 1 & 2
      * Because Part 1 is very short it needs to be sung with Part 2 in order to activate. Because this song is a theme song, Canary gains Ruby’s powers for the duration of the song. Namely, super speed and flight, since he is not caught up on the series currently ;3 This might change if he gets caught up on the series (Season 8)
  * RWBY: Volume 2 Soundtrack
    * Caffeine
      * Major Speed Boost. Unfortunately, this speed boost comes with a large risk. If Canary stops moving at any point while singing, his body will start showing symptoms of a caffeine overdose. If he still keeps singing while standing still he is at high risk of dying from a caffeine overdose. It is noted that after the effects of the song have worn off, Canary will still act like he has had a couple of cups of coffee (depending on how long he sang) and will be unable to sleep for a few hours.
  * RWBY: Volume 4 Soundtrack
    * Lusus Naturae
      * Canary is able to control any living thing that someone he knows greatly fears. This has mostly manifested as control over the local insect population, though it has also manifested as control over snakes and arthropods as well. It is hypothesized that he’d be able to control Nomou or possibly Nedzu but neither has been attempted. It has also been noted that Canary puts off a kind of fearsome aura, but it’s possible it is just because of the lyrics and presentation of the song itself.
  * RWBY: Volume 6 Soundtrack
    * Nevermore
      * Canary gains black wings and increased strength. If he is facing someone who has wronged him in the past, his strength is amplified further and is near impossible to follow with the naked eye. (I totally didn’t see a big fight between Canary and Bakugou, nope)



**JT Machinima**

  * O.P.
    * Hungry for Another One
      * No matter how full the listener is, they will become ravenous and search for food. They will be unable to fill their stomach until the song is over. Their hunger returns to normal when the song is over.




	10. K - Artists

**Kairiki Bear**

  * Hitosama Allergy
    * Hitosama Allergy (People Allergy)
      * Whoever Canary directs the song to, begins to go into anaphylaxis. If left untreated or if the song continues while the person is being treated, they can go into anaphylactic shock. This song cannot be directed at multiple people, but Canary can stop singing at one person and continue the song while directing it at someone else. This does not require a pause in the song but does require the person to be seen.



**Katy Perry**

  * Prism
    * Roar
      * Present Mic’s quirk.



**Kikuo**

  * First Act
    * Hikari Yo
      * Listeners are awoken from sleep but all wake up gasping and frightened. When asked, all describe a nightmare where they were chased and subsequently gored by a deer monster.
  * Kikuo Miku 3
    * Love Me Love Me Love Me
      * Listeners of Canary’s song gain a black choker that tightens as the song continues. It is noted that listeners that love Canary do not gain a choker. This can be any kind of love, from platonic to romantic. 



**Kira**

  * The Introduction
    * Monster
      * Canary shapeshifts into how people around him view him. Generally, people twist him into their version of his Canary persona, but there have been incidents where he gains sharp teeth and bat wings because of people that hate him. People who believe he would never hurt a fly give him a halo and white wings along with enlarging his eyes to an almost comical degree. It is noted that despite how he shifts, he does not change mentally and keeps a strong hold on his personality.



**Kristin Chenoweth & Idina Menzel**

  * Defying Gravity
    * Defying Gravity (From “Wicked”)
      * Canary and whoever sings with him gain the power of flight. It manifests as a flying broomstick that links with the singers, not allowing them to fall and changing direction when needed.




	11. L - Artists

**Lindsey Stirling**

  * Brave Enough
    * Brave Enough
      * Everyone in hearing range that is currently unable to express their feelings is suddenly able to express themselves in a coherent manner. Whether they decide to do so is still up to the person but they do find it infinitely easier to do so while Canary sings.



**Little Boots**

  * Hands
    * Remedy
      * Healing power with the bonus of curing most poisons. The person must be within seeing range.




	12. M - Artists

**Michael Buble**

  * Feeling Good
    * Feeling Good
      * General Happiness song. Everyone within hearing range gains a boost to their mood. Minor healing as well. Just enough to ease general aches and pains.



**My Chemical Romance**

  * The Black Parade
    * Famous Last Words
      * Heavy Morale Boost. Canary and his allies within hearing range will be unable to die. If his allies sing-along, the range grows to include those that can hear those allies. It is noted that Canary and his allies still receive debilitating and killing blows but will simply get back up until the song ends.



**Mystery Skulls**

  * Forever
    * The Future
      * Canary is able to see the future but depending on when it’s being used changes how far ahead he sees. If he is not fully concentrating on the song (such as in a fight) he can only see a few seconds in the future but otherwise, he can see at most a week into the future. Of course, since he’s seen it he can change the future by changing up things he says or does. He can only see his own future and only through his own eyes.




	13. O - Artists

**Or3o**

  * All Eyes On Me 
    * All Eyes On Me
      * No one can keep their eyes off of Canary as he sings. A spotlight focuses on Canary with no visible source. He also gains goopy black wings, a halo, and white devil horns. He can fly with the wings but only up to 10 feet off the ground.




	14. P - Artists

**Panic At The Disco**

  * A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out
    * The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage
      * Basic Attention Attraction Song. Foes have a hard time keeping their eyes off of Canary as he sings this. Best to use when teammates have some way to cancel out his song.
    * London Beckoned Songs about Money written by Machines
      * Mood Changing Smoke pours from Canary's mouth with every word. Anyone who breathes in the smoke becomes either increasingly apathetic or extremely excited and happy. It is unknown which someone will get as people affected by one will sometimes get the other.
    * Nails for Breakfast, Tack for Snacks
      * Mild Healing but the person becomes increasingly drunk with every injury healed. Someone with only a papercut will only feel a little warmer while someone with a few broken bones will become incoherent. It is inadvised to heal someone with a life-threatening injury as they may still die from alcohol poisoning. People without injuries are unaffected.
  * Vices & Virtues
    * Turn Off the Lights
      * All the lights in an AOE around Canary turn off or snuff out. Electrical lights won’t turn on and flames will refuse to ignite. Useless outside in daylight. Canary will also hover about a foot off the ground, but will still be able to move normally.
  * Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!
    * This is Gospel
      * While singing Canary is untouchable and unrestrainable. A barely visible barrier coats his skin and lashes out at restraints. The barrier seems to pulse with Canary’s heartbeat. Any attack bounces off of the barrier.



**Pegboard Nerds**

  * Ascension
    * Hero
      * Everyone that is deemed a Hero in Canary’s eyes in listening distance gives Canary a buff depending on their personal strengths. For example, All Might would give him a strength and durability buff. The heroes do not need to be alive but Izuku does need to be able to recognize them so he needs to know they are within hearing distance.



**P!nk**

  * Can’t Take me Home
    * Split Personality
      * Canary is deemed invisible and deafened while singing this song. It is true invisibility and not going unnoticed. Recordings of Canary do not record his presence or sound. During the song, Canary will find it hard to focus due to a splitting sensation in his brain. It is described as if his “brain was splitting into two down the middle”



**Pinocchio P**

  * Rotten Heresy and Chocolate
    * Rotten Heresy and Chocolate
      * Everyone within hearing range is able to hear what each other is thinking and able to delve into each other's minds. This is a two-way street and the more you delve into someone else’s mind the easier they can delve into yours. The listeners can put up defenses to protect their minds but they cannot delve and protect at the same time.



**POWERWOLF**

  * The Sacrament of Sin
    * Incense & Iron
      * Heavy Power Boost to Canary and his friends. It also provides a heavy morale boost. It is noted that the air gains a smell and taste of unknown incense and iron. 




	15. R - Artists

**Royal Deluxe**

  * Savages
    * Bad
      * Canary gains an aura of fear. Everyone who hears the song believes Canary is a villain for as long as he sings.



**Ruelle**

  * I Will Carry You
    * I Will Carry You
      * Minor Strength Boost but Major Calming Aura. Anyone having trouble breathing whether it’s asthma or a crushed lung suddenly finds it a lot easier to breathe. Any listener panicking will find themselves calming down as Canary’s song continues.




	16. S - Artists

**S3RL**

  * Pretty Rave Girl - Original Mix
    * Pretty Rave Girl
      * Multiple colored lights appear and spin around the room. They flash and spin like any lights you would find at a rave.
  * Press Play Walk Away
    * Press Play Walk Away
      * Every electronic within 100 yards will start flashing colors from their screens in time with the music. They will also start producing noises mimicking the original tune. When the song ends all the electronics will turn themselves off until recharged. If the electronic cannot flash colors it will still try to make the sounds and vice versa. It is also noted that plugged in electronics will still shut off and need to be rebooted.



**Siames**

  * Bounce into The Music
    * The Wolf
      * Canary is able to track anyone he is looking for while singing. Glowing red wolf tracks lead toward whoever he is trying to find. If the person has any kind of addiction, black wolves with red eyes will appear and attempt to hold down the person Canary is tracking, thus making it easier for him to catch up and catch the person he’s tracking. Depending on how Canary feels about the person, the wolves will either be rather gentle or extremely hostile.
    * Mr. Fear
      * Identical to Shinsou’s Quirk, but instead of having someone answer him they just have to hear his song. Since he cannot speak orders while singing, he has to give orders mentally. Listeners are fully awake and aware while controlled but are unable to move their bodies. Pain to the listener does not break them from the control, but the song ending does.



**Sleeping Wolf**

  * The Fire
    * Star Fire
      * Canary glows and sparks with a rainbow sheen. Able to produce and control miniature Supernova blasts.



**Steffan Argus**

  * Lost at Sea
    * Ship in a Bottle
      * Canary makes an AOE of quicksand around him. The person in the quicksand will start to sink faster and faster the more they think about their situation. The only way to walk across the top of the quicksand is to fully trust Canary and walk across without a thought.



** Sub Urban **

  * Cradles
    * Cradles
      * Everyone listening except Canary is forced inside their own head. They fall unconscious and are trapped inside their own mind for the duration of the song. Unfortunately, listeners who have wanted to escape reality tend to fall into comas and are unable to wake up on their own. Others wake up as soon as the song ends or after getting 8 hours of sleep.




	17. T - Artists

**The Tragic Tantrum**

  * Mirror, Mirror
    * The Silent
      * The listener becomes hyper-aware of the shadows wherever they are. These shadows twist and shape unnaturally into various monstrous beings. Canary can control these beings, but uncontrolled they will attack the closest person to them including Canary.



**The Unlikely Candidates**

  * Novacaine
    * Novacaine
      * Everything in hearing range (minus Canary) is placed in a 3 second time loop. They are only released from the loop once the song ends or if Canary physically touches them.



**Twenty One Pilots**

  * Heathens
    * Heathens
      * Mild Hallucinogenic effect. Foes see Canary and his friends as some form of monster, notably based on Canary's knowledge of them. For example, Tokoyami is depicted as a Shadow monster with avian features but Uraraka is some kind of demented Kirby. Friends of Canary are not affected by the song. Neutrals are also unaffected.




	18. U - Artists

**Unlike Pluto**

  * Monstercat Uncaged, Vol. 1
    * Everything Black
      * Everywhere in an AOE around Canary becomes pitch black. All light is snuffed out and electrical lights fail to turn on. It’s a warm but uneasy kind of dark and almost pulses to Canary’s heartbeat.




	19. W - Artists

**WAR*HALL**

  * Bring That Fire
    * Ready or Not
      * Major Speed Boost. Can keep up with Tenya Iida while singing this song.




	20. Y - Artists

**YM**

  * Juumensou
    * Juumensou (10 Faced)
      * Canary makes up to 9 copies of himself (10 including himself). Each copy has its own personality and has all his memories. They can communicate telepathically together and can extend the song by starting the song again when one ends it. While some of the personalities are abrasive, they all genuinely want to help Canary. Canary can choose which ones to summon if he doesn’t need all 9 of them.




End file.
